Wind driven toys are quite popular. For instance, some wind driven toys may include kites, toy sailboats, and pinwheels, among others. Toys for use in the outdoors are very popular and are probably increasing in popularity with the recent increase of people enjoying outdoor activity. Quite often, even the slightest breeze will bring out a number of kite fliers flying everything from the simplest kite to very elaborate stunt kites. Additionally, pinwheels, whirligigs, and other such wind driven toys can be amusing to watch on breezy days.
Although these wind-actuated toys are well known and widely used, they may suffer from a serious drawback. Some wind driven toys are static, in that the user of a kite or toy sailboat, for example, uses these devices while remaining substantially stationary. Such devices are incompatible with the desire to enjoy a breezy day while exercising. This drawback of these toys is especially noticeable given the emphasis on activity and exercise prevalent in society today. It is quite well known that a sedentary lifestyle and maintaining a healthy body may be mutually exclusive ideas. Therefore, it may be advantageous to have an action toy that would allow people to have fun on a windy day as kites and other such devices allow, while also providing the opportunity for enjoying an aerobic workout. Such an action toy could also encourage people to abandon indoor, sedentary habits and activities, such as video games, watching television, surfing the Internet, and the like, among others.
A drawback of many other popular action toys may be that they require a power source of some sort, whether batteries or otherwise. Advantageously, with the increased emphasis on environmental friendliness in all aspects of peoples' lives, a decrease in power consumption and/or disposable battery consumption would be enjoyed by all. Therefore, it would be desirable to have an action toy not requiring an outside, polluting power source.
Furthermore, flying discs and the like may be limited in the distance they travel by their design and by the amount of force that can be applied by a user. Therefore, it would be advantageous to have a toy that would travel relative long distances with little or no force imparted to it by a user. Yet further, it would be advantageous to have an inexpensive toy that can be easily replaced if broken.